Revenge
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Ranpo suka makanan manis, Dazai juga suka. sebisa mungkin, Dazai menyembunyikan manisannya agar tidak di ketahui oleh si detektif, atau manisannya akan habis dalam sebuah kedipan mata.


Revenge

* * *

Dazai mungkin nampak biasa saja, jika kalian hanya melihatnya sebatas pembuat kegaduhan dalam agensi. Tanpa kalian ketahui, ia selalu mencoba menyembunyikan manisan di berbagai tempat. Berbagai sudut ruangan agensi. menghindari manisan yang ia punya, dari sang pemangsa, Ranpo.

Manik hazelnya mengitari ruangan, memastikan keadaan aman saat yang lainnya pergi karena misi. Di ruangan sepetak yang di penuhi meja juga rak berisi buku, disana hanya menampakkan dua makhluk hidup yang satunya tertidur di atas meja.

Pemuda brunette itu tersenyum senang, tangannya segera membuka sebuah laci tak kasat mata dari mejanya.

Rencananya ia akan memakan manisan yang ia punya sepuasnya. Namun apalah daya, rencana hanyalah wacana.

Maniknya membulat, manisan yang berada di laci tersembunyinya lenyap. Hanya bersisakan satu bungkus permen, yang telah kosong.

"Akh...!" jerit pemuda itu.

Suara nyaring yang di keluarkannya, membuat si detektif yang tertidur dari seberangnya terlonjak kaget. Alisnya seketika mengerut, tampak sekali kekesalan pada wajahnya.

"Dazai, kau berisik."

"Manisan milikku hilang. Tolong temukan pelakunya dengan dedukasi ultramu Ranpo-san," pinta Dazai, pada pria 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari si detektif ingin menyelesaikan kasusnya, atau hanya sekedar ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

"Aku malas."

Tubuhnya kembali merebah, tangan Ranpo meraih topi beret yang selalu di kenakan, meletakkan topi tersebut tepat di wajahnya. Sang detektif berniat kembali tertidur.

Melihat tingkah cuek yang melebih biasanya, serta gaya-gaya mencurigakan dari si detektif, Dazai menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada Ranpo.

"Ranpo-san, apa kau yang makan permenku?" tanya Dazai.

Sedikit hening, kemudian detektif itu berdehem kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak."

Jendela di balik tubuh Ranpo terbuka, sedikit menggerakan gorden hingga berkibar, semakin kencang dan berakhir menerbangkan beberapa kertas dari mejanya. Begitu juga dengan sebuah bungkus permen yang mendarat dengan mulus di meja Dazai.

Pria itu nampak shock, dalam hati ia menahan sebuah jeritan. Dapat di pastikan, bungkus permen yang mendarat mulus pada meja adala miliknya.

"Ranpo-san, kau memakannya!" jerit Dazai.

Diam, Ranpo tidak menjawab Dazai.

Pemuda itu dengan kesal berjalan ke meja Ranpo. Berdiri di sebelahnya, dan kemudian mengambil topi beret yang menutupi wajah si detektif.

"Ranpo-san, aku minta ganti rugi."

"Hah? Padahal hanyaku makan sedikit."

"Ranpo-san, kau melahap habis semua manisanku," Dazai berucap dengan sebal, namun cukup lucu untuk di lihat.

"Atau ku ambil semua manisan yang kau simpan dalam lokermu," ancam Dazai, membuat detektif itu membuka mata, dan menatap kaget pada pemuda di depannya

"Baiklah, baiklah mau di ganti dengan manisan apa? Jangan terlalu mahal karena aku tidak punya terlalu banyak uang."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Menaruh tangannya pada dagu membuat pose berpikir. Tak lama, bibirnya terangkat membentuk kurva senyum. Dazai sudah mendapatkan ide.

Dalam pandangan dimana mereka hanya dapat melihat wajah lawan bicara. Dazai berkata sesuatu yang membuat wajah Ranpo seketika memerah.

"Aku ingin bibirmu."

Belum sempat mengoceh, Dazai sudah meraih tenguk Ranpo. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si detektif, sedikit menekan tenguk pria di depannya guna memperdalam ciuman.

Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman singkat, tapi Dazai mengajak Ranpo melakukan french kiss. Dengan sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibir detektif tersebut, lidahnya menyisip masuk. Menguasai setiap bagian-bagian dalam rongga mulutnya.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpagut, Dazai melepaskan ciumannya ketika mereka membutuhan oksigen untuk dihirup. Sedikit membuat jembatan saliva yang akhirnya terputus, setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Sungguh pria itu terkadang merasa tidak enak karena perilaku yang sering di lakukan Dazai padanya. Semuanya sangatlah tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung pria itu.

"Rasanya manis juga," kata Dazai, dengam sedikit menjilat sudut bibirnya. Membuat kesan seksi bagi beberapa yang melihat.

Masih dengan tangan yang memegang tenguk Ranpo, Dazai kembali mencium Ranpo. Sebelum tangan pria itu menghalanginya dan mejauhkan wajahnya sampai jarak yang cukup aman.

"Hentikan Dazai, aku tidak akan makan manisanmu lagi."

"Jika kau lakukan lagi, aku akan lakukan lebih dari Ranpo-san," ucapnya genit di sertai kedipan mata, cukup untuk membuat Ranpo menatap horor pada Dazai.

Dalam hati, detektif itu bersumpah untuk tidak lagi memakan manisan Dazai.

Dazai kembali pada tempatnya, meskipun begitu ia memerhatikan Ranpo dan Dazai akui jika Ranpo itu cukup manis, terutama ekspresi blushing yang amat jarang pria itu tunjukkan.

Mungkin setelah ini, Dazai akan memasukkan hal tersebut ke dalam daftar kegiatan favouritenya. Membuat Ranpo malu.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan rencana Dazai yang berhasil memancing Ranpo untuk memakan manisannya. Rencananya berjalan mulus, terlalu mulus hingga pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama Lagi nanti.

End (?)


End file.
